


【多罗罗乙女】百鬼丸班车

by ClareSwift



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareSwift/pseuds/ClareSwift
Summary: 百鬼丸x你，乙女车，可能会后续加入剧情等
Relationships: Hyakkimaru (Dororo)/Reader, hyakkimaru&you, 乙女向, 多罗罗乙女向
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	【多罗罗乙女】百鬼丸班车

**Author's Note:**

> ·未成年禁入。未成年禁入。未成年禁入！不听话的孩子会瞬间胖二十斤，脸上长痘痘！
> 
> ·入的的成年人也请谨慎模仿，现实中请勿操作。全部虚拟，请勿带入。
> 
> ·现实中对未成年人下手的人渣，报警就对了！
> 
> ·百鬼丸单人18禁乙女车，第二人称，高速慎
> 
> ·严重OOC、微黑、直女感官预警
> 
> ·触感、听觉、声音、嗅觉已回归
> 
> ·露骨描写有！不适请立刻逃生！

百鬼丸又在夜晚把你拉出来……

不过之前那件事，的确是你让他担心了。你温顺地按着少年的力道坐在平整的草席上，伸手轻轻地抚摸着他的脸颊，百鬼丸身上紧绷的气息才消融了一些。

微冷凉硬的假肢触碰到你的胸口，枢纽连接分明的指节探入，弯曲，勾住衣襟，熟练地向下滑动。百鬼丸的手指曲起时将关节处削薄的吻合口暴露出来，仿佛冰冷的刀锋贴着你的皮肤蹭下去。这联想让你有些紧张，你撑起身体，捉住那只手，百鬼丸就停下那只手的动作。

他一向懵懂，明明是应该成熟大半的年纪，却总是显出如同白纸般任勾画的干净心性，连生气都是委委屈屈地向你表达，萌得你心都要化了。

百鬼丸抽开你和服的腰带，女性柔软白皙的躯体在月光下泛着淡淡光芒，逐渐褪去青涩的每处线条都诱惑无比。可惜面前的少年郎目不能视，所以他只是小心地抬起义肢手臂，试探地落在你身上，绵软的触感带着你的脉搏传过假肢，传导到他拥有了知觉的躯体上。

他记得就是这部位……百鬼丸轻轻滑动关节，果然“摸”到了一处凸起的疤痕。依旧不能熟练作出表情的少年顿了一秒，搭在对方腰肢上的手将你揽入怀中抱紧，细细感受着另一具身躯里心跳的声音。

百鬼丸的手正巧摸在你腹前的伤疤上。你正讪讪地想要怎么安抚他这一次，他便双手用力抱住了你。眨眨眼睛，你悄悄把手伸进少年大开的领口，摸上百鬼丸覆盖着薄薄肌肤的胸膛。他胸膛的皮肤经常裸露着，并不像你那么细腻，却也比那些劳作吹晒的农民好上许多。你细腻的手掌心沿着他身体清朗的轮廓一路摩挲下去，触及他身后陷下的腰窝。

“哼嗯……”

百鬼丸从嗓子里发出低低的气音，刚还抱着你生闷气的少年颤抖了一下，将勒痛你的手臂松开了些，方便你动作，义肢交叠磕碰间发出轻轻的脆响，还顺便弓下身把整个人都贴进你怀里。

“乖啊，不生气……不气了……”

你的手在百鬼丸半脱不脱的和服里摸得他越贴越紧，就像在摸一只拥有相当可爱的坦诚与渴求的大猫。

……不，未免也讨人喜欢得太过了。

百鬼丸偏头用耳朵紧贴你的脖子，大动脉里的血液奔涌，小小的水流噪声响着，每一次血管的跃动都击打在他的耳膜上。这是你生命的声音，他总也听不厌。

你的温度，你的气味，你的声音。他全部都在努力地感受，努力辨认，然后记住。

一个音节一个音节地呢喃着你的名字，他的声音生涩沙哑，每次吐字都仿佛孩童迈开步子，踉跄而急切地奔跑过来。

抚摸他腰部的手停下了，然后女性纤细的指扶进他的发，一拉，他的长发散落。

两人在发丝交织的轻轻晚风里做了一个温柔非常的亲吻。

对方的舌尖温柔地按压着他的舌面，仿佛在安抚没有安全感的小动物。他则追逐着两者相触时产生的那种微刺微痒的电流，反缠上去，寻求着更多实际的、新奇而美妙的感触。

没有手臂，百鬼丸用他藏匿着冰冷刀刃的义肢拥抱你，抚摸你，感受你。他将你的躯干与他的严丝合缝地挤压在一起，少年被本能催着用牙齿在你颈肩交接的部位啃咬着，留下几个像是幼崽啃出的水痕淋淋的牙印。

他顺着情动将你推倒，唯一长出的右腿一直在磨蹭你的左腿与腰际。你不自禁的轻喘着，轻而结实的木材外裹着坚硬光滑的陶土，设计与制作堪称完美的义肢褪开你的衣衫，百鬼丸在你耳边仔细听着你压抑着的，逐渐变得甜美湿润的声音。他的一只义手撑在你耳边，在他磨蹭你时发出轻微的机杼运转音。

它在他用力时会发出小小的吱嘎，吱呀。也许是该维护一下了。你偏头注视着这支被精心雕刻的义手，大脑在仿佛被烈酒燃烧的晕眩中迷茫地想着。它的表面微微泛着天上月光的华色，于是你凑过去亲了一下它小臂线条收紧的部位。

好似亲到了月亮，也好似亲到了刀刃的侧面。

一直用义眼对着你的百鬼丸动作一下子停住了。他似乎思考了一会儿，抬起另一只手握住了你搭在他后颈的手腕，凑到唇边，学着你的样子亲了一下。

看着他这种学习和模仿的样子，你心里就仿佛有某种柔软而有力的情绪将要满溢出来，即便温暖中也带着酸涩的疼痛。

他要寻回被夺走的身体，你就会帮他，用尽全力。

你会用尽全力帮百鬼丸，不管他要什么……又有何不可？

爱人比被爱幸福。的确如此。

他一直带着的那只护身符挂绳绕住你的手臂，你将它甩开，小腿勾下少年的腰。

黏腻暧昧的水声和百鬼丸尚不会压制的喘息在夜空下点燃星点火热，又掩去在骤起的风里。

刚开始时他并不会克制，现在已经知道过度的蛮力会使你疼痛，所以缓慢轻巧地顶动，循着能令你忍不住拉长泣音的部位用力。

你感觉自己像是被泡在酒里的蚌壳，醉得将弱点和要害暴露得一干二净又心甘情愿。星星在夜幕上缭乱美丽地旋转着，百鬼丸的发尖粘在他汗湿的肩膀与前胸上，你眩晕沉迷于他微红的脸颊与沙哑的声音，伸手为他拂掉那些痒痒的长发。

被逐渐填满的感觉让你颤抖起来，你倒弓起腰肢，控制不住地缩紧自己，绞住体内的另一个人。百鬼丸又俯下身来，一系列动作带起连锁的肢节，冰凉的义肢与火热的肉体都贴近了你。

白色炸裂时，让人分不清灼烫与冷寂的区别。

百鬼丸默默地任你死死缠住他。女性的身体还在余韵中战栗，他却一直最喜欢你这样用全力拥抱他，甚至要令他骨骼都在哀鸣的力度 。

比亲吻还要喜欢。

仿佛只有这时候，一直与他不远不近的那团白色的火焰，才不会随时都要离去般黯淡将熄。


End file.
